The Pendant
by Angela Loves
Summary: What could it be? Will seems to have forgotten all about Elle! A headache, screeching whistle, and a necklace seems to put Elle in a daze! And what if her friends are in danger as well? Sequel to Elle heart Arthur
1. Thinking

**The Pendant**

_Chapter One: Thinking_

**Author'sNote**: Before reading this chapter or any other future chapters please read "Elle heart Arthur" in order to understand the story.

&

Fresh air.

That's all I need. Fresh air, not any of this King Arthur legends or any 'Jessica's that I know. No. Just fresh air.

I was in the park. Yes, the park that had the famous sign, WELCOME TO THE ANNE ARUNDEL COUNTY ARBORETUM, on the side of the running path...

...Then leading into the woods where I first saw him. And I saw him again on the night when he was almost killed by his psychotic stepbrother--he was lying on the rock, and I thought he was dead. But, thank God, he wasn't, but let's not get into that.

I went to the boulder where he always came to listen to some medieval music, and I saw the connections flash before my eyes. He wasn't in the park at the moment. I don't think he would be for a long time.

I sat on the boulder. I had a little trouble at first because I was so mystified by the fact that this was where he first kissed me. Right on the boulder. I shook my head. Clearing it, only listening to the winds hitting the trees surrounding me. Don't think about Will Wagner or Jessica whatever her last name may be. She's new. I didn't see her around the school when I first got here. Do I feel like checking the Student Guide? No, not really.

Will wasn't the kind of guy that would do this to me. At first I didn't believe it. When I saw him kissing Jessica, I felt like _No, that's not Will. Maybe that's his cousin? No, why would he kiss his cousin. Well, it was on her forehead. _Then when I talked to him online, he didn't even know who I was. _And _he even said that Jessica was his girlfriend. What was going on? Then the next day he said, "It was nice meeting you." Meeting me? He knew so much about me. Maybe even more than I know myself. I just don't get it. Any of it.

Maybe he was sick of me. No, that wasn't it.

I hope.

Then, if it wasn't me, then it must be...no...no, I don't think so. It couldn't be. Yes, I think it was just me, because considering the other circumstance--that would be impossible--so my last conclusion was that it was just me.

Why would it be me? Okay, one week after the whole sword thing and Marco almost shooting us down, Will left our house and felt that it was time that he went home--or to his aunt's house to settle in. He kissed me that time. So, it wasn't anything about him staying there or maybe my mother showing my baby photos to him behind my back. Then, the next day, he seemed like we didn't see each other in years--and he showed me how much he missed me alright--so it wasn't that.

Then, the day before I first saw them, we were out with Jennifer and Lance and Liz and Stacy going to the park to play some volleyball. And he left early because he had a headache...

_"Will, you okay?" I heard Lance ask him. _

_"Yeah, fine." Will said, rubbing his eyes. "Just dizzy somehow, I need some water." He walked to his backpack and drank some water._

_I served the ball to the other team--Jennifer, Lance, and Liz--and they hit it back. We were one person short--Will, our best player--so we lost that point when Stacy missed the ball. Jennifer served the ball, and I hit it, and we gained one point because Lance was not paying attention. I went over to Will, who didn't look so well._

_"You okay, Will?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, fine." He said sort of aggressively. "I have a little headache, I'll be fine."_

_"Maybe you should go home." I suggested. _

_Then he looked at me. "Maybe you're right." he said. He got up and grabbed his backpack and went away around a corner. That's it? No good-bye--no kiss? Just _Maybe you're right_? I watched him go, then went back to the game._

It still didn't make sense when I looked back at it. But he did have a certain expression on his face. Like he was thinking of something--or daydreaming maybe. No. There has to be something peculiar with this.

Arthur Will Wagner. A. Will Wagner, as the Student Guide said. When I found that out, I still didn't believe that King Arthur and his court would be anything deal with us. Then, Mr. Morton explained to me this Light and Dark thing, and I still didn't believe him. Well, almost didn't believe him. But now...

King Arthur. Yes, as always there might be a connection to this.


	2. The Whistle

**The Pendant**

_Chapter Two: The Whistle_

**Author'sNote**: Before reading this chapter or any other future chapters please read "Elle heart Arthur" in order to understand the story.

&

Track meets. Great time to let out my anger. It was the next day, and I was practicing for Track when it happened...

"Run two laps, then check for pulse." my coach said.

I ran one lap, then by the second one, my head started to hurt. But I didn't let it bother me. Maybe it was too much sun.

My forehead kept pouncing on me. It hurted like hell. I need a break, I thought.

I sat down at a bench and drank some water. _My head is hurting like hell. _I thought. _Why now when I'm suppose to be practicing! _

I looked up into the sky. The sun is beating down more than usual. Ugh, my head.

Then, I hear a terrible screeching sound. Like a dog whistle, if you ever heard one. It hurted my ears so badly. I looked around. No one was being affected. My coach was just looking at me, like I was going insane. I saw his lips move, and I knew that he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I got up and ran out of the field and into the school.

Nothing. There was no sound at all. My head was still hurting, but the screeching sound was gone. I decided to get refreshed from the running so I headed to the bathroom.

I went to the faucet and splashed some water on my face. I looked into the mirror. My face was a little pale, but I didn't look like I had a fever or I was going to die or anything like that. I ran some more water into my face--

Ah! The sound! The screeching sound is back! I looked into the mirror...

...Two pale faces looked back at me.

"Ah!" I screamed.

I looked behind me...

...No one.

What the hell? I looked into one stall. Nothing. Hm.

I decided to run quickly out of the bathroom.


	3. Help Me!

**The Pendant**

_Chapter Three: Help Me!_

**Author'sNote**: Before reading this chapter or any other future chapters please read "Elle heart Arthur" in order to understand the story.

&

Something was definitely going on in Avalon High. Not that it had any connections to the King Arthur legend. Because I so didn't believe that, not even when...no, not even when Will cheated on me or when my headache started and then I heard that terrible sound, or even when I saw that other pale face looking at me...No. Not even.

I went back to the track and saw the cheerleaders starting their practice. If--by any reason whatsoever--that King Arthur thing has to do with this--not that I believed it--then I would ask Jennifer about it. I mean, she _was _Guinevere. I don't think it would only happen to me and not her if King Arthur has to do with this. Yes, I would ask her about it.

I started walking to the spot where the cheerleaders were practicing, when I was cut off by...huh, Kyle.

"Hey, Elle. What's up?" he asked, while wearing his football uniform and holding his helmet.

"Oh, nothing much." I lied, still looking at the cheerleaders. Then I looked at him. "I gotta go."

I walked past him, but he cut me off again. "Hey, Elle. I was wondering if you were busy this Friday."

"You mean tomorrow?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, tomorrow?"

"Um, no."

"Great, wanna go to the movies?" Kyle asked me.

Then my head started to hurt again. "Yeah sure, gotta run!" I ran away from him and went to the cheerleaders. I looked for Jennifer.

"Um," Suddenly my head started spinning. "Have... you seen...Jennifer?"

"No. Actually she went to the bathroom."

"Kay, thanks!" Despite my headache I ran to the bathroom too. When I got there, I heard the screeching sound again.

"Ugh!" I cried. I wanted to throw up.

"Ellie?" A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see Jennifer clutching her stomach.

"Ugh!" I screamed. My head hurted so much!

I crawled out of the bathroom, and when I reached out I saw two feet.

"Ellie?" I knew that voice, it was Will.

"Will, help...me..."


	4. The Touch of His

**The Pendant**

_Chapter Four: The Touch of His_

**Author'sNote**: Before reading this chapter or any other future chapters please read "Elle heart Arthur" in order to understand the story.

&

"Okay..." I slowly opened my eyes and saw a woman. A very familiar woman with a very distinguishing breath. Ugh. It was the school nurse. "She'll be fine. At least for now."

"What do you mean?" a deeper voice asked. Will.

"Well, her head received a very rude awakening, and her ear drums were beating like crazy. But, all seems to be fine now. Look! She's waking up!"

I looked up, squinting my eyes because the light was beaming right on me. "I'll check up at the other girl." The nurse left.

"Ellie?" Will asked, "Are you alright?"

"What?" My head seemed to clear now, but it was still so blurry.

"Hey. I'm Will. Remember me?" I think the question is, do you remember _me_?

I managed to sit up. My head was a little hot, but the dizziness was gone. "Will?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Will,"

"Yeah?"

I don't know why, but I liked to repeat his name. "Will."

Will smiled. "I'm here."

With just those two words, "I'm here.'' made me want to cry. Because I knew that he wasn't here because of me, but because I was practically dying the last time I saw him.

"Have you seen Jennifer?"

Will's smile faded. "They sent her to the hospital."

"What?" I cried. "I thought she was here, the nurse was checking up on her!"

"No, that was a girl named Stacy." Stacy, probably trying to cut math.

"What happened to her?"

"I got to her right on time. For you too. She was...I don't know why...but she was bleeding through her stomach."

A sudden chill fell through my back. _Bleeding through her stomach? _"What the hell is going on here?"

"What?" Will asked, when I realized that I said that too loud.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Ellie..." Will started, and he grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" But I asked that obliviously, because he was touching my hand!

"I mean, one minute you were saying that you were my girlfriend and...well...I know there's something about you, Ellie Harrison."

A moment flashed before my eyes. When he first said that. _"You don't beat around the bush do you?" he said. "Is that a Minnesota thing or an Ellie Harrison thing?" _I missed how his blue eyes twinkled at me.

I just frozed. I wanted to hold the moment of him holding my hand, and missed the times when he held my whole body...

"Ellie!" Oh no. Kyle walked in. Will let go of my hand, and looked at Kyle and nodded at him. "Is she okay?" he asked Will.

I was before you came in here! I thought.

"Yeah." Will said. "She's fine." he looked at me. "Anyways, I gotta go." he rushed out.

"Ellie," Kyle started. From then on I hated my name. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. But grunted inside.

Then he hugged me. "Oh, Elle. When they said that you collasped in the bathroom, I was so worried." He smelled like gasoline oil. Yuck.


	5. The Sleeping Vision

**The Pendant**

_Chapter Five: The Sleeping Vision_

**Author'sNote**: Before reading this chapter or any other future chapters please read "Elle heart Arthur" in order to understand the story.

&

My parents picked me up and they said that I should get some rest. Excellent. Rest is what I definitely needed. The softness of my pillow made me fall asleep immediately. And then I had the dream...

...I was running. Do all dreams start off like that? I was in a field of grass. Sunny. On top of a hill like the one in _The Sound of Music. _I looked happy. I was wearing a blue dress and my hair was lose, flowing behind me. What was I running from? To? Who was I running to?

Will.

He was wearing an armor suit. His helmet off. When he saw me, he took off his suit, bareing his blue suit underneath. I ran to him, hugging him, catching his smell, his touch...

"Mi'lady." he said. "Never once shall I hath such beauteous modesty."

I looked at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I love you, Elaine. I always had."

Then it started to rain. And Will was captured by a beautiful lady on a horse...Jessica.

My dress got soaked, the hills were turning brown. The cries of the horse made my ears hurt so much. I felt like I was going to fall...

...I was going to fall. As soon as I realized I was standing on the edge of a cliff. I looked from left to right, and on my left I saw Jennifer.

"Elaine!" she cried. She was wearing a purple dress which was ripped up pretty badly. "Elaine!" Then...

...She fell...Screaming at the top of her lungs, she fell deep into the hole beneath and...I never saw her fall...I didn't see it coming!

In front of me...I saw Will...with Jessica. Jessica grabbed Will's head, and kissed him. It seemed like a great kiss...After, she reached into the horse and grabbed a sword. It looked very familiar. Like the one with Marco...

...My ears started ringing. Ah! I lost my balance! I was about to fall down...and...and the last thing I saw was...Will. And Jessica ...

...Jessica...stabbing Will. He clutched his heart, and looked at the blood. He looked at Jessica, then at me.

He fell to the ground.

And I fell from the cliff. I tried to grab a rock. Then Jessica came...and lifted my fingers from the cliff.

"Ah!"

I fell. Deep...

Then...

I woke up.


	6. Mr Morton

**The Pendant**

_Chapter Six: Mr. Morton_

**Author'sNote**: Before reading this chapter or any other future chapters please read "Elle heart Arthur" in order to understand the story.

&

I told my mom that I didn't want to go to school today. She said she understood and if I had any troubles, I would call her mobile phone and she would run straight home. I watched her leave for work with dad. Then waited for a few minutes...

...I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I didn't know where I was running, but I had an idea in my head.

Answers...I was running to answers. I ran fast and went to the first place I thought of...

Mr. Morton's apartment.

Yes, it seemed like Deja Vu all over again. But this was serious. Now it involved me. My life. And Jennifer's.

I knocked hard. He should be heading to the school at this moment. He opened the door, and I saw him with a breifcase and in a suit.

"Mi'lady." he said. "What brings you here?"

"I need answers." I told him.

"Elaine, I need to go to work, can't this wait?"

"You and I both know that the only reason you're going to work right now is so you can check up on Will. You don't care if you're freaking late. Now, Mr. Morton. I have your update."

He looked at me like I was a madman. "Elaine, what's going on?"

&


End file.
